The Glassware Washing and Sterilization Facility provides a centralized service for all laboratory glassware and sterilization for UWCCC members located in the Clinical Sciences Center. The facility is a closed facility (operations performed only by facility specialists) with hours 8:00 a.m. to 4:30 p.m. Monday through Friday. Materials to be processed are picked up at laboratories and returned when finished, usually the same day. Rapid turn-around has eliminated the need for any prioritizing system and reduces quantities of glassware store in labs. Quality and volume are at a much higher level than possible in individual laboratories because of the specialists employed and equipment available, while costs are far lower than these would be if decentralized.